


Modern au for real this time

by GayGal



Series: I have some atla ideas [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Bending, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Azula (Avatar) Joins The Gaang, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula will suddenly be hit by how much she and zuko care about eachother, Both zuko and azula, Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, One Big Happy Family, Ozai sucks ass, comments water my crops, see previous works, zuko just wants to protect azula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGal/pseuds/GayGal
Summary: They still have bending.Zuko is determined to save Azula both from Ozai and his mindset.In the end, everyone will want to kick Ozais ass, the plan is to get Azula on that list.Azula and Zuko care about each other so much in this one.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: I have some atla ideas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905604
Kudos: 24





	1. The beginning bitches

They still have bending  
Firebender aren’t liked  
Ozai is like a corrupt star/mayor/whatever or something  
Zuko still got his scar by standing up to Ozai (not an Agni kai though, Ozai just got really mad)  
Iroh was able to get Zuko out, but Azula is still with Ozai.   
Aang is still the avatar, but that’s not as big of a thing in this world.  
The gaang goes to high school together.  
Toph often stays with Zuko and Iroh when her parents really suck.  
The jasmine dragon is a flourishing tea shop.  
So:  
“Hey! Dudes! I managed to snag a key to dicklord Ozai’s place! Let’s go wreck it tonight.” Zuko went pale. He was all for wrecking the place, but he was terrified of what would happen to anyone who went.  
“Zuko! Bro, you wanna come?”  
“No thank you.”  
“Aw, don’t be such a bummer. Just sneak out!”  
“No. I don’t want to go, ok? I have, uh, personal reasons.” The kid left him alone to go bother someone else.   
As soon as school let out, Zuko called Azula. She didn’t pick up the first time, or the second time, but then, on the third:  
“What.”  
“Some kids in my class somehow got a key and want to go wreak Ozais place tonight.”  
“Aw, Zuzu, I didn’t think you cared.”  
“I don’t care about Ozai. But I still care about you. A lot. And, um, I was wondering if I could text you my thoughts or um that way you don’t have to read it and-”  
“Sure. Whatever.” she hung up. Zuko started texting her right away. About school and Iroh at first, but then about how he understood why she didn’t want to leave Ozai, but he hoped she would one day realize what he was doing was wrong. About how therapy was. About how much he missed her and despite everything, wanted to be there if only because then he could try to protect her. Soon he was home. The jasmine dragon. He put on an apron and started his shift.   
~~~~~  
Later that night, after the stupid (likely drunk) teens had gone.   
“Azula,” Ozai said.  
“Yes sir.”  
“You did not meet my expectations tonight.”  
“What? H-how s-so?”  
“Stop that. You reacted slowly, and did not get rid of them fast enough.”  
“I’m s-sorry sir. I tried my best to get them away without being too forceful.” a burning hand hit her arm, knocking her over. “It was um actually partly thanks to z-Zuko. He called me to inform me of the teen’s plans.”   
And that was how Ozai ended up at the door of Iroh’s small house the next morning. It was the weekend. Zuko opened the door. And jumped back. Ozai was standing at the door.  
“I heard you called Azula to inform her of the planned raid. You were helpful and therefore should come back.”  
“Hold on.” Iroh’s voice was deadly cold.  
“Zuko. You are welcome back to me and your sister.”   
“May I have a moment to speak with my uncle alone?”  
“Fine.” Zuko quickly hurried him and uncle to a side room.  
“Listen, I hate this as much as you do, but this is a chance to help Azula. I have to take it.” And although he wouldn’t admit it, there was a strong part of him that still believed that Ozai would fully welcome him back, love him again, even though his rational brain screamed otherwise.  
“Fine. I hate this but it is your choice.”  
“Thank you, uncle.” they went back. Arrangements were made. Zuko would stay at his school. And Zuko was equally excited and terrified.


	2. A party and some pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula are brought along to a party.

Zuko packed up a few things and went outside, where Ozai was waiting. He had been instructed to leave all unnecessary things behind. He walked over to the car, scared. But some part of him still thought that Ozai would actually love him now.  
The house was just as big, cold, and empty as he remembered. His room felt bare. It had a bunch of stuff, but none of him.  
-  
There was a dinner party with some influential people. Ozai and his children were invited. Azula wore a long-sleeved red dress: that looked stunning on her. Zuko wore a red dress shirt with a suit jacket over it. He also had on suit pants and a tie with Ozais symbol on it (a stylized flame). The clothes were NOT comfortable, but he was dealing with it.  
“Oh, Zuko, right?” a man said.  
“Yes sir.”  
“So polite. Say, I haven’t seen you around much lately, what’s that about?” he could see Ozai staring at him, the glare telling him what would happen if he messed up.  
“I was staying with my uncle for a bit. Learning opportunity.”  
“Ah, yes. Smart move on your father’s part.”  
“Yes sir.” Zuko made his escape to the banquet table. Another old man approached him.  
“How’d you get that scar boy?” Zuko looked up, startled. Suddenly Azula appeared.   
“Sir, with all due respect, that’s a rather rude question.”  
“Just curious.”  
“It’s alright. It was an...unfortunate firebending accident. Entirely my fault.”  
“Some accident.” The man left to peruse the food. Zuko felt a firm hand on his shoulder and fought the urge to flinch.  
“That was close. Remember what happens if you mess up my image.” Ozai’s voice was low and dangerous. Zuko gulped.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good. I better not see you taking any of the food. That is for everyone else, not little failures.”  
“Yes sir.” Ozai left, and Zuko tried not to panic.  
“It’s ok. Breathe. We can do this.” Azula said, low and calm in his ear, “In, 2, 3, 4, out, 2, 3, 4.” He forced a smile on his face.   
“I can do this.”   
The party was going ok until Zuko accidentally bumped into someone.  
“Watch where you’re going you little brat.”  
“I’m so sorry sir, entirely my fault.”   
“I apologize for my son’s clumsiness.” Zuko’s heart nearly stopped. “I will teach him to better watch where he’s going.” In Zuko’s defense, he couldn’t see out of his left side. His hearing was damaged too. But that would only raise more questions, so he kept his mouth shut. It was his fault. Everything. Some distant part of his brain yelled that those were unhealthy thinking patterns but he did his best to ignore it. He was back with Ozai. He had to follow his rules. If he didn’t it would be his fault.   
The party was over. They were back at Ozai’s house. Zuko was about to let out a breath of relief when he saw Ozai’s face.   
“Zuko. Come here. Take your top(s) off.” Zuko was terrified but knew it would only get worse if he fought. He took off his jacket and shirt. Before he knew what was happening, a whip of fire blazed across his arm, shoulder, and back. He fought to contain a scream. It hit again and he couldn’t help but scream. He dropped to the ground, feeling like the fire was still blazing across his skin. He could barely see through his tears as Ozai walked away. As soon as he disappeared, Azula came around a corner.  
“Come on.”  
He barely managed to stand and stumble wherever she was taking him. It turned out to be the bathroom. The cool water washed over his skin. It stung, but felt so good.  
“I almost forgot how much it hurt.” Suddenly the bathroom door swung open.  
“Did I say you could help him?”  
“No sir.” Azula had taken off her dress, leaving her in shorts and an undershirt. The undershirt that was now on fire. Ozai left as Azula yelped and threw the shirt in the shower.  
“I’m sorry. It’s my fault he-” Zuko tried to move, but a wave of pain forced him down.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll build your tolerance for pain back up to where mine is.”  
“I missed you.”  
“Same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/im-a-tired/631431564578963456  
> This should hopefully bring you to the post I made with the dress I have in mind.


End file.
